


And I know my life would look alright  If I could see it on the silver screen

by buckybunnyteeth



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude,” he says in an awed voice, hand reaching across the table to slap Barry’s shoulder. </p><p>“What?</p><p>“They’re making a Flash movie!”</p><p>Barry almost snorts his coffee out of his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I know my life would look alright  If I could see it on the silver screen

They’re sitting in Jitters when Cisco gets an email from Iris with the subject; _show barry this asap!!!!_

He opens it and feels his jaw hit the floor.

“Dude,” he says in an awed voice, hand reaching across the table to slap Barry’s shoulder. 

“What?

“They’re making a Flash movie!”

Barry almost snorts his coffee out of his nose.

“What? Oh my god, who is?”

“Warner Bros.”

“A-are they allowed to do that?” Barry stammers and leans closer so they aren’t overheard, “I mean I’m a real person, can they just make a movie about me without asking?”

“Says here since the Flash is a public figure and they don’t know who to contact for rights they can just do what they want … also the Mayor said it was okay.”

Barry groans and knocks back the rest of his coffee.

“Who’s playing me?”

“Looks like their top pick at the moment is Ezra Miller.”

“From Perks of Being a Wallflower? I love that guy!”

Cisco snorts at his taste in movies.

“Looks like they have a reporter character too, I guess that's Iris- _oh my god_.”

“What?”

“The character’s name, they must have had to change it so they didn’t have to pay Iris anything.”

“What is it?”

“… _Rose East_.”

Barry laughs so loud that it startles the Barista.

“ _Oh my god._ ”

“I know.”

“ _Rose East?!_ ”

“Movie studios man,” Cisco chuckles, “I hope they at least don’t white wash her.”

Barry immediately sobers.

“If they do I'll show up at the premier as the Flash and publicly condemn it, or something.”

“And I’ll sneak into the theater and switch the film out for a copy of the Princess Bride.”

Barry grins at him.

“It’s a plan, dude.”

Cisco grins back at him.

“Hey, who do you think will play me?”

“… Dude, no one knows you work with the Flash except other heroes, your brother and some villains.”

“Oh yeah,” Cisco frowns, disappointed, “Hey if I make a super suit and start running around the City do you think they will put me in your movie?”

“Maybe. They would probably make us fight each other though.”

“What, we can’t be bros?”

“You’ve read comic books dude. They always make the heroes fight each other.”

“Pretty weak plot device if you ask me,” Cisco grumbles, “huh.”

“What?” Barry asks, coming around to lean over Cisco’ shoulder.

“Looks like Rose East is your love interest.”

“Movie studios,” Barry says with a snort, “You can’t expect them to get everything right.”

Barry smacks a kiss too his cheek and Cisco grins. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from, I am so sick again and I just fell out between fevers


End file.
